Traitor
by GravityFallsR5
Summary: A new resident of Gravity Falls has arrived, and she seems to know a lot. Could she help Dipper and Mabel stop Bill before the holiday season ends?whose side is she really on? Can she be trusted? T to be safe
1. Prolouge - 1

**Hi guys! this is my first gravity falls fanfic! No specific ships or whatever... I've been thinking about this a long time now and have a plot in my head! I will try and update whenever possible, please be patient though! Well anyway enjoy and Adios!**

* * *

_Prologue _

Deep within the woods, carefully hidden by towering trees was a small cottage. There lived a little girl and her father. Although the girl was motherless, she loved her father very much and enjoyed chatting with him at the dinner table.

"Time for bed sweetie!" her father called to the young girl

"yes daddy!" she replied sweetly and toddled off, a fluffy blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her father grabbed his black coat and slipped it over him. "where are you going daddy?" the girl asked, her brow furrowed and her eyes full of worry. Her father smiled sweetly

"I'm just going to sort some things outside, then I'll come tuck you in and read you your bedtime story, okay?"

"Okay daddy" and with that her father disappeared out the door.

The girl had been waiting for her fathers return for a while now. She twiddled her thumbs nervously as she waited for her fathers arrival. minutes passed. then hours. she could no longer wait she crept out of bed and down the stairs. she stepped into her muddy wellies and pulled her lilac raincoat over her shoulders. tiptoeing through the tall grass she called for her father. She soon came across a large opening and in the middle it was a ring of candles and then she saw him. Her father knelt down on the grass, his eyes had turned an ice white blue. All she could do was scream as an inky black darkness encased her fathers body, transforming him into something of unimaginable power. Then everything disappeared. everything except her fathers grayish black coat, which the little girl wrapped round herself. weeping to herself, knowing her father was gone, she trudged back to the cottage.

She kicked of her wellies and clambered up the wooden stairs. She flopped down onto her small, cosy bed and cried herself to sleep in her fathers coat. It was all she had left of him.

The next day her Grandfather came to pick her up. She had packed all her essentials, her favourite clothes and of course, her fathers coat. Her grandfather took her to live with him in Salem, Oregon. Where she grew up. Until one fateful winter, that would bring her past flooding back.


	2. Returns and Reunions - 2

**I WROTE THE WHOLLLEEE CHAPTER THEN IT GOT DELETED arghhh! sorry if its a bit short I'm trying to improve the lengths, but i dont get much time to write each day. Anyways, enjoy this chappie!**

Dippers POV:

I Splattered syrup over the pancake my Mother had just a made me and dug in. Delicious. She sat down at the table opposite me and Mabel, I noticed she looked quite tiered. she had pancake batter caught in her hair and the lines under her eyes were showing more evidently than usual. she handed me and Mabel a scarlet envelope, beaming expectantly, she waited for us to open it. Mabel snatched the card and it tore open, two slips of paper fluttered down to the table. The card read:

_Dear Dipper and Mabel,_

_This year we would love you to spend Christmas with your great uncle Stan, as you had such a wonderful time last summer._

_All our Love,_

_mum and Dad xxx_

"Oh em geeeeee!" Mabel squealed. " I cant believe we're going to see everyone in gravity falls again!" she hugged her ticket.

"well you two better get packing, your bus arrives in 2 hours!" Dad nodded, taking a long sip from his coffee mug. Mabel and I eagerly ran up the stairs and began packing our suitcases. I carefully wrapped journal No. 3 in my hoodie and threw in more t-shirts, vests and jeans. i could hear mabel muttering to herself as she picked out which sweaters to bring.

"Hey, do you think we will meet anyone new in gravity falls this year?" Mabel wondered out loud, she was always on the look out for more friends.

"Maybe" I shrugged and snapped my suitcase shut.

Mabels P.O.V:

My eyes filled with excitement as the bus pulled up. Dipper and I took our usual seats at the back.

"wanna play bus seat treasure hunt?" I attempted to lift up the seat "oahhh, its glued!" I groaned as my brother chuckled softly. After what felt like an eternity the bus pulled up in front of a snow covered bus shelter, sitting there was my great uncle Stan who waved at me eagerly. I waved back, a smile spreading across my rosy cheeks. I almost fell out of the bus on my way to greet him. I threw my arms around him

"I missed you Grunkle Stan!" I said, beaming up at him

"I missed you too, kiddo" He replied in his gruff voice "good to see ya kid" he said, affectionately noogie-ing my brother.

"Its good to see you to Grunkle Stan" Dipper smiled, carefully readjusting his cap.

"So lets get you to knuckle heads home, eh?" Grunkle Stan affirmed, tossing our suitcases into the car boot. Once we finally arrived at the mystery shack I raced through the shop door, only to see the familiar sight of Wendy behind the till, feet up and flipping through a magazine.

"Wendy!" I exclaimed, running up to greet her.

"Mabel! how've you been?" Wendy greeted, quickly hugging Mabel. "Heya, Dip" Wendy nodded towards Dipper as he stumbled in with both the bags.

"Hey Wendy!" Dipper gushed while I relieved him of my bag.

"Well we better get unpacking!" I chimed "later Wendy!" We bid our goodbyes and dragged our suitcases up the dusty stairs and into the attic we had claimed as our room. Everything was the same as we left it, our beds were neatly made, 2 of the five lights not working. Even the hole in the triangular window remained.

"ohh, memories..." Dipper sang as he began to unpack his clothes. In less than 20 minutes we were done. We hopped down the ancient steps, careful not to step on the dodgy one. We were met by Grunkle Stan in the living room

"someone's here to see you..." he choroused

"SOOS!" Dipper and I exclaimed, embracing the man-child in a tight hug.

"Nice to see you too, guys" Soos chuckled, gently patting our backs. "So what do you dudes wanna do?" He enquired after being released from the hug.

"Movie marathon?" I suggested

"Movie marathon" Dipper affirmed. We decided to watch a Christmas movie, to get into the spirit of the season.

"You should get a tree in here, Grunkle Stan" I yawned.

"Maybe" He grunted. "perfectly good pine trees out there he remarked, nodding towards the woods. We sat in silence for another few minutes, all you could hear was the soft sound of munching on popcorn. "well anyway" Grunkle Stan stretched " think you two better get off to bed" and with that Dipper and I trudged up the stairs and flopped into our beds.

"Night dip" I murmured into my pillow. He grumbled something that sounded like "goodnight Mabel" in reply. We fell asleep, the musty smell of the shack comforted me as I snuggled up in my surprisingly warm duvet, and I dozed off very quickly.

**Well hope you enjoyed that! I'll try get some more Christmas-ness into this story later, and now that the intros are out of the way we can get to the good bits! merry Christmas everyone! Ho Ho Ho! :)**


	3. An Odd Encounter - 3

**Hey guys! last day of school tomorrow, squeeeee! this means I will have more time to myself and will be able to update more frequently. I'm going to try get two chapters up tonight as tomorrow I'm at a Christmas party, and will not be able to update. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and views, enjoy!**

* * *

Dippers P.O.V

Mabel watched as I wrapped my scarf tightly around me.

"Are you suuuureee you'll be ok without me?" Mabel fretted, sinking down into the orange armchair, smothered in blankets.

"I'll be fine" I soothed "You stay at home and get better"

"I can't believe I got ill within the first week of the holidays" She groaned ashamedly

"Well, maybe you shouldn't run out into the snow at 6 in the morning and make snow angels wearing nothing but your PJs" I suggested gently. Mabel sighed and began flicking through the channels on TV. "I'll see you later than" I waved, stepping out into the icy air. My footsteps crunched as I lumbered through the woods. "abominable snowman..." I mumbled to myself "where could you be?"

* * *

New girls P.O.V **(you'll find out her name soon be patient ;) )**

I tossed the ball across the plain in the woods, my dog, Cali, Ran after it, barking as she went. I was sitting on a thick log in the middle of a small clearing in the woods, surrounded by snowy pine trees. I wrote down what I recently discovered:

_The Abominable Snowman _

_These Creatures live in small caves in the woods. They are solitary creature and will fight others for territory, only one known in Gravity Falls._

_Weaknesses_

_Fire - always keep a pack of matches on you when seeking out these creatures._

My thoughts were interrupted by hearing Cali barking loudly. I locked the book and slipped it back into the pocket of my fathers coat. I was surprised to see Cali had jumped up on top of someone, and they were on the ground laughing (note: dog tongues are really tickily when they lick your face)

"Cali!" I called off my dog and helped the boy up. "so what are you doing in the woods then?" I queried

"Could ask you the same thing" he chuckled, dusting himself off "I'm searching for an abominable snowman" he said, quite upfrontly

"Good luck" I snorted

"Heey..." He whined

"No, I mean I already killed it." I replied, holding up a box of long length matches. He looked shocked "It attacked me" I shrugged defensively I observed the boy carefully, he was wearing grey skinny jeans a black coat, a red woolly scarf and a white woolly hat with a small blue pine tree on it. He noticed me staring at the symbol. A symbol I'd seen before.

"My sister made it for me" He blushed, holding his hands to his head.

"no, It's cute" I shook my head. he blushed again. I scratched my head, running my fingers through my long brown hair. i just couldn't shake the feeling I'd seen that before. "well I best be going, what did you say your name was?"

"Dipper" he replied. I waved and walked off, my eager dog in tow. I took one last look at the boy, observed how his chocolate eyes glinted in the snowy sun

"Dipper..." I murmured to myself, why did that boy seem so familiar? and how come he knew about the abominable snowman anyway? I guess thats for him to know and me to find out.

**sorry it was short, my dads trying to kick me off the computer! I cannot wait for the xmas hols and having all the time to write! gtg, love ya all :)**


	4. See You - 4

**Hey guys! school is finished today, woohoo! Sorry I didn't put two chappies up yesterday, but I've actually managed to get hold of the laptop and am writing from the comforts of my bed, accompanied by a giant bottle of water and a box of maltesers. I've got a footie match in the morning and I'm going to try to get some sleep and some point but I'm really not tired! ( I'm completely hyped from loads of sugar at my friends party. I think he has now realised to never entrust me with a box of celebrations ;D ) welllll I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I have my reasons for keeping 'new girl' 's name a secret. honestly it doesnt matter very much but - Mabel: NO DONT GIVE IT AWAY**

Dippers P.O.V

I racked my brain, how could that girl know so much. I'm an idiot for not taking her name. should've got her number while I was at it whispered a smug voice inside my head. She was pretty, she had long dark tumbling her that framed her face just right; deep, round, chocolatey brown eyes, her teeth were in perfect condition. She was quite pale, and rather tiered looking, but it didn't detract from her. It somewhat suited her. Another thing I noticed, which shocked me the most was her bracelet. It had several charms on it. Two keys, a guitar pick, a top hat and , most importantly, a llama. I flicked through the journal until I found the page I was looking for " here we are" I mumbled scanning the page_:_

_Llama:_

_Special Qualities:_

_Puzzle Solving _

_Logical Conclusions, opinions and views._

_Creative with Solutions_

_Loyal_

_Compatible with animals_

_Feisty_

_Fears / worries:_

_Crocodiles_

_Alligators_

_Loneliness_

_That someone will be able to read her mind_

_Companions:_

_Pine Tree_

_Shooting Star_

_Stitched Heart_

Cool I'm on the list, and so is Robbie? that's weird... I thought to myself. I decided it was time to check up on my sister, she might need something. I slipped the burgundy, leather bound book into my hoodie and walked through the narrow doorway "!Mabel?" I called.

"Hey Dipper" My sister croaked. She looked pale and her voice sounded awful!

"sheesh, not got any better than I see" I empathized. patting my sisters shoulder gently. She sighed and shook her head miserably. "I'll make you some hot chocolate and get you a new box of tissues" I then walked off to take care of my sister.

* * *

New girls P.O.V

"Now where have I seen that symbol before..." I murmured to myself as I flipped through my fathers book. Here it is, I thought to myself as I found the small pine tree symbol:

_Pine Tree:_

_Special qualities:_

_Puzzles Solving_

_Observational skills_

_Obedience_

_Understanding_

_General Knowledge_

_Bravery_

_Fears / Worries:_

_Star Eye_

_Being over-thrown_

_Failure_

_Companions:_

_Shooting Star_

_Llama_

_Bag of Ice_

_Claw_

_Question Mark_

who are the rest of these people? I racked my brain. He was part of the prophecy I supposed. All these people are linked, and he must know them. My finger traced the small pine tree. "I guess we should meet with him again, shouldn't we Cali" I cooed at my eager-faced Dog. I had done some research since meeting him. He lives at the mystery shack, close by the woods. I clipped on Cali's lead and gently shut the door behind me, Granddad's always going on about how shutting it to hard could break the glass and whatnot. I trudged through the snow filled woods Cali trotting along in front of me. The tree's seemed to clasp at me as I went, Maybe it's the paranoia I've had ever since I lost my Dad. Maybe its just me being over suspicious, but I simply cannot shake the feeling that I'm being watched in those woods. That there's an eye poking out from a hole in a tree. I've often felt like I have no where to turn, to escape from the constant pressure from my Granddad. The feeling of being watched in the woods, but when I rang the doorbell of The mystery shack, It felt like I had finally found a safe place.

* * *

Dippers P.O.V

"I'll get it!" I called up to Grunkle Stan, who was presumably still asleep. I opened the door, surprised to see the girl from the woods smiling shyly from the door way. "You're up early" I remarked while patting her dog, Cali.

"Sleep's not really on my agenda" She shrugged

"Neither" I agreed "Umm, I've been meaning to talk to you. About that charm on your bracelet." I clasped her wrist and smoothed my thumb over the charm curiously.

"hat" she commented, nodding towards my cap.

"Think you better come inside, Llama" I smirked

"Whatever you say, Pine Tree" She echoed smugly

**Well, I'm going to finish up here! I might start the next chapter tomorrow morning if I'm not too tired, I have to get up early for the football match but my dad said he'd walk the dog so I can have an extra lie in. So looks like we STILL haven't found out her name yet, eh? Well I'm looking forward to these two's conversation next chapter! should be interesting. I really want to get more Christmas-ness into this other than snow. I'm going to try get to the christmassy bit actually before Christmas, that might be a good idea. Hey, maybe theeeeessse two will share a mistletoe kiss *wink wink hint hint* I know a lot of people don't really like it when OC's get ships but I think wendip is kind of wrong and dipica is cute but totally not right when you think about it (I mean, you may not have noticed but in the episode 'Gideon Rises' Pacifica is seen throwing darts at a dartboard with Mabels face on it) BUT the point is Dipper deserves a good ship. gtg see ya'll soon :)**


	5. You Should Know - 5

**Hey guys! thanks for the reviews! Well I've gotta agree with lil ol' gravity falls - dipica is the cutest ship. If she got on with the twins better I would most definitely ship it. One thing that annoys me a little bit about gravity falls is that there's only one blonde and she's evil. I think I'm gonna make loads of stories for different characters, filled with OC's untill they all get perfect ships (well at least in our minds) Let me know who you think I should make OC's for and I'll make more stories for them once I finish this one. woah - I feel like cupid :3 . Well anyway as you can see these two characters are finally going to find out more about each other, yaaaaayyy! So lets get on with the story.**

New Girls P.O.V

Dipper slipped off my coat and hung it up for me

"You'll be needing this?" He said, eyebrows raised. It made me smile to think that he really seems to notice more about people than they know about themselves "You can bring your Dog in here - we even have a pig in the house" I Was glad he said that as I never felt comfortable with leaving Cali unattended. I don't mind leaving her at home so much because she has my brother, James and The kitten Sparky to get along with her. The kitten is more James' responsibility but Sparky is very cute and I enjoy snuggling up with the little black ball of fluff to watch TV. I was led through the wooden hallway to the living room. In it was a boxy TV, a sheepskin rug that lay on another rug - which was acting as a carpet. Curled up on the oversized orange armchair was a small brunette. She was quite pale and ill looking, her hair was pushed out of her face by a pink hairband, she was wearing a black pair of leggings and a sweater with a shooting star on it. a shooting star... I thought to myself. "This is My sister Mabel, how are you feeling Mabel?"

"A little better actually" she croaked enthusiastically "Who's this?" She asked, smiling at me

"Just a friend I met in the woods" He shrugged

"Hi" I beamed "I like your sweater"

"Thank you! I made it myself" She said proudly. "Maybe we can hang out when I get better, you like shopping?"

"Of course! I'll see you round then" I ended, seeing Dipper begin to come inpatient.

"Okay, see ya" She smiled, returning to her TV programme. Dipper led me through another alcove and we sat down at the dining room table.

Dippers P.O.V

I watched the girl squint at the lamp. "you play card games?" she asked. I nodded in response "Whose the cheater then?" she continued, causing me to chuckle

"Grunkle Stan" I smiled shuffling cards mindlessly. "Go fish?" I dealt out the cards so we had seven each" she nodded and picked up her cards

"Got any sevens" She asked, arranging her pack

"Go fish" I nodded towards the pack "So how do you know what you know?" she asked quizzically

"You haven't even told me your name" I snorted "And do you have any threes" she passed me the three of hearts

"Laura" She sighed

"So how do you-"

"My turn to ask the question" She interrupted. I sighed but agreed to let her ask.

"Can I see your journal" I frowned, confused as to how she knew about it

"I guess so... But how can I trust you?" I furrowed my brow

"I know everything in here anyway" she flipped through the book "though I didn't know about this" she said, eyebrows raise holding the page about the squash with human face and emotions. "Here we are..." she muttered to herself "This is the Prophecy" she explained, I listened eagerly. "It tells us how to defeat Bill" I leaned in towards her.

"Then how come you haven't already" I whispered. She leaned in until there was just millimetres between our noses

"could ask you the exact same thing" she mumbled knowingly. She snapped the book shut, startling me back to my original position. She re-opened the page we were looking at and grabbed the page it was on, I had only just noticed how much thicker it was then all the other pages she peeled it open, revealing a secret page. I gasped as I saw the final picture.

"In order to stop this evil creature, the ten must come together at the heart of the forest while bill is present. He'll put up a fight but as long as all ten's intentions are selfish, and minds are set, He shall fall." She read trailing off on the last sentence. "But you know the ten - I don't" she affirmed, crossing her arms and leaning back into the uncomfortable wooden chair.

"I don't know them all though" I argued defensively "Lets go through what we know"

"Well" she said flicking back to the page with the ten symbols "Ok, so you're the Pine tree; I'm the llama, Your sister is the shooting star, I've noticed."

"Yeah" I nodded "I think that the claw is Grunkle Stan, The question mark is Soos, the heart with the stitches is a boy called Robbie"

"Oh, I know Robbie!" She said

"Yeah, he's on your companion list" I frowned, how come every girl in town seems to know Robbie

"He's my cousin doofus" She laughed. That was a relief, I couldn't help but feel slightly protective when she said she knew him. "He's kind of a jerk, but he can be nice when he feels like it. So can I have the eight you picked up a minute ago"

"Heeeyy" I groaned "you used the mirrors!"

"I couldn't help it!" she giggled, shielding herself from the cards I had thrown at her in my frustration "What about the bag of Ice and the glasses, the hand must mean the journals?" She tried to regain her seriousness

"I think that the Ice is Wendy - Robbie's girlfriend. I don't know about the rest"

"Well we best find out, haven't we" she implied

"We best indeed" I affirmed, nodding

**So we found out a lot then! hope you liked that anyway, see you :)**


	6. Drama and Distractions - 6

**Hey guys, I wasn't feeling very well and decided not to go to the football :( but that does mean I have time to write another chapter! So make yourselves comfortable and enjoy ;)**

Laura's P.O.V

"So what are we going to do about the glasses?" I frowned. Dipper scratched his head thoughtfully

"Why do I feel like I've seen those glasses before?" He thought out loud. I watched carefully as his eyes filled with light and hope, I noticed the way he slammed his palm on the oak table and clasped the other hand into a tight fist when he realised something. I cocked my head to the left as if to ask him what he'd thought of. His big brown eyes sparkled as he smiled at me. "Those glasses were in Soos' break room when me and Mabel wanted different rooms. Grunkle Stan picked them up, maybe he knows who they belonged to!"

"Well we gotta ask him!" I stood up abruptly

"I'll go talk to him, he doesn't know you or your dog is here" he nodded towards Cali who was fast asleep next to Mabel. I smiled Mabel sorta reminded me of myself when I was younger, even though I was only about 4 months older than the twins. I could tell from the way her face filled with joy when Cali waddled in she was an animal lover. Also I noticed the little pig toddling around near by, which I've assumed is Mabel's. I watched the chubby pink critter as he plopped himself on Mabel's lap and oinked at her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" I smiled at her "Nice to see you're up". She smiled in return. Her eyes scanned the room worriedly

"Where's Dipper?" She puzzled

"Oh he went to ask your great uncle something." I explained

"Oh okay. I didn't quite catch your name, by the way." she bubbled

"I'm Laura. I think Dipper wants to talk to you about something by the way. You know about all the weird stuff right?" she nodded

"Did he work something out or whatever" She yawned. Her eyes suddenly widened "Did he tell you?"

* * *

Dippers P.O.V

"You don't know what your getting into, Kid" Grunkle Stan said rummaging through his dusty, wooden bookshelf in search of the glasses. "Bill is best left alone - he wont cause you any trouble as long as we don't cause him any" Grunkle Stan didn't approve of my intentions, but agreed to help him find the glasses "Here we are" He passed me a pair of thick framed glasses, I wiped the lenses with my t-shirt

"Think you could tell me who these belonged to?" I asked looking Stan right in the grey-blue eyes.

"I'll tell you at Dinner tonight" He sighed "I think it's only fair that you and Mabel find out at the same time. Now you best get back to your little 'friend' there" Stan teased - air quotes around friend.

"What, how'd you..." I stammered in confusion

"Now get out of my office!" my great uncle barked, pushing me out the door. I chuckled to myself. That old man really is something...

I came to the door frame and froze when I heard Mabel and Laura talking

"Relax" Laura soothed "I already knew about all that stuff"

"But how'd you know?" Mabel queried, obviously intrigued. Laura let out a long sigh and pulled out her black velvet book.

"This is my dad's book" she unlocked it with the keys that hung from her bracelet "It talks about lots of weird stuff - not just the stuff at gravity falls" she added passing Mabel the book. I was somewhat hurt that she shared her secret with my sister and not me "You wanna come out Dipper?" She smiled. I was slightly embarrassed - she obviously knew I was watching them. I sat down next to her

"Its kind of all I have left of him" she sighed sadly. She did that a lot, take deep breathes and let them go. It was as if she was trying to adjust herself to the present and get rid of the past. "I live with my Granddad now. That coat was his too"

"Ohhh so that's what's with the oversized coat" I teased, laughing at her response. At first she looked kind of shocked but then she laughed and pouted as if to say I'd offended her. "I couldn't help myself" I mimicked what she had said at the card table.

* * *

Mabel's P.O.V

"That's it!" Laura growled pouncing on my unsuspecting brother, who HAD probably pushed it to far. I think they had completely forgotten I was there

"HELLOOOOOO" I called to the hysterical pair. I did have to admit they looked very cute together, and would make an awesome couple - I was just worried she'd distract Dipper from stopping Bill. She was pretty after all. I finally got there attention and Dipper cleared his throat loudly and, still looking at Laura, Said

"Yeah?" Trying to recover from his infatuation/hysteria

"Did you find out about the glasses?" Laura blinked. she must've meant one of the ten symbols from the Journal. I was curious as to why she knew so much.

"Grunkle Stan said he would tell me and Mabel at dinner" Dipper shrugged. He was starting to irritate me with his carelessness, Bill could know that we all knew how to stop him and appear any second to try murder us all or something. I pushed aside my worries and spoke up

"Hey, Laura, Do you wanna stay round for a sleepover? Dipper could sleep in the spare room and I'll get you some fresh sheets and stuff and you can sleep in his bed." I suggested smiling at the girl

"I'd love to! are you feeling up to it though? I must say you do look much better from your nap" she beamed

"Yes, thank you, I do feel much better actually" I smiled in reply. I noticed Dipper glaring at me from the corner of his eye, probably for leaving him out.

"Why do I have to leave" He moaned, crossing his arms

"It's ok Dipper, I get it if you don't want to be kicked out of your room. I'll call granddad and cancel" She said picking up her phone

* * *

Dipper's P.O.V

"NO!" I almost screamed. I clasped my mouth, realising I had just screamed at the one girl who might ever actually like me back. I saw Laura's face, she looked quite alarmed "What I meant was... There's no need to do that It'll be fine..." I was now aware that I was both babbling, and my face had turned the colour of a tomato. "Excuse me" I got up and awkwardly walked out of the room. I could see Mabel and Laura exchanging confused glances in the shiny mirror from the hallway.

"Oh hey, Dipper" I was startled when I turned to see Wendy looking at me with shiny green eyes "I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party with me and Robbie tonight." Robbie emerged from the shadows of the hallway

"'Sup" He mumbled wrapping an arm around Wendy. I began to panic as I saw him squinting into the living room "Is that my cousin!?" He bellowed glaring down at me "I think you and I need to talk KID." He snarled and practically dragged me through to the end of the hall. Wendy peered down the hall worriedly "Why is it that your love interests always have something to do with ME kid?! are you trying to annoy me or something!"

"Robbie..." Wendy trailed of

"As if she'd be interested in you anyway..." Robbie shook his head. Laura stepped out into the hallway

"Just drop it Robbie! Were not even dating or anything!" She snapped "There's honestly nothing going on" Robbie loosened his grip, but didn't take his angry eyes off of me.

"Better be damn nice to her, okay Kid?!" He snarled. I nodded in response he then returned to Wendy's side and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I'll see you later tomorrow then Laura!" He smiled at his cousin and we all bid our farewells. I returned to Laura and Mabel who were chatting at the dinner table

"Sorry 'bout that" Laura apologized "Robbie's really protective of me and my brother. We only really have each other. I mean, me and my brothers mum died and father disappeared, Robbie's dad was an alcoholic. He used to abuse my auntie until one day she snapped and just ran off. after that my uncle drank himself to death..." A tear started to roll down her cheek "We have to do our best to keep what little family we've got together" I wiped the water from her cheek with the sleeve of my hoodie and wrapped my arms around her. Mabel handed her tissues while she cried into my shoulder. I couldn't help but feel it was my fault for dragging up her traumatic past. All I wanted to do then was keep her safe, she looked so vulnerable there in my arms. How could fate be so unkind to someone? I also felt like a jerk for being so hateful towards Robbie, he obviously had a difficult past too.

* * *

Mabel P.O.V

I hated to see Laura like this. Dipper really looked... like he hated himself.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" I suggested, attempting to lighten the mood. Laura unburied her face from Dippers chest. he held her at an arms length, looking into her eyes, his full of concern.

"Sure" she smiled

"As long as it's not - " she and Dipper chorused

"DREAM BOY HIGH IT IS" I squealed. Laura and Dipper both groaned

"Lets watch a comedy" Laura argued gently. I was glad to see her back to herself so I gave in and we decided to watch grown ups. I snuggled down next to Dipper

"That girl sure attracts a lot of Drama" I smiled, looking at the girl as she laughed at the screen

"She's definitely worth it" he whispered back

"Definitely" I agreed. I was so glad that Dipper had found somebody to care about other than Wendy. I'd always felt that his crush on her was somewhat unhealthy for him. He was always there, wishing for someone who he could never have. Just watching her be whisked away. Slowly becoming less and less interested in him. That brought the thought of Mermando back to me. I was really hoping to see him this winter, but I imagine it wouldn't be possible with the lake iced up. I lean't back into my pillow and my eyelids began to flutter. All that drama really did tire me.

**Awwww that was so cute, and poor Laura and Robbie with they're tragic pasts. Robbie kind of reminds me of one of my cousins... So anyway I hope you enjoyed that nice long chapter and I will update very soon :)**


	7. Discussions and Dinner Dates - 7

**So that was a dramatic chapter :D Well this one is a nice mixture of fluff and conspiracies and general seriousness. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the chapter :)**

Dipper's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open and scanned the room sleepily. My vision cleared and I could hear Mabel and Grunkle Stan sniggering. I was about to ask them what was so funny when I realised that Laura was fast asleep on my shoulder, breathing deeply and sleeping peacefully. I attempted to wriggle free without waking her, but she shot up like a lightning bolt when I moved.

"Nice to see the happy couple are now awake. C'mon you kids are going to help cook." Grunkle Stan urged

"Oh yes, Mr. Pines, I thought I should let you know that I Don't eat meat. My Granddad said he'll drop some of my vegetarian food off with my stuff." Laura eyed the clock worriedly "He should be here any minute"

"That's fine, you know how to cook that stuff though right? I unfortunately don't" Grunkle Stan smiled, in an attempt to be polite.

"You don't need to do that" I shook my head "I can take you to the diner to get something" Grunkle Stan and Mabel raised their eyebrows teasingly

"Well... alright, but I'm paying" She insisted. Just then the doorbell rang. "It's probably my granddad, I'll get it"

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

I left the 5 (I personally believe that dog's and pigs count) and made my way down the hallway. I turned the doorknob and swung open the door. There stood Robbie, wearing the usual hoodie and Jeans, except his cropped ones were swapped for full length ones in the winter and also his loafers swapped for converse.

"Good to see you squirt" he said , ruffling my hair. He handed me my big black bag that contained all the stuff I would need. "I was taking Wendy to the party so I offered to drop your stuff off"

"Thanks Robbie" I bubbled giving him a quick hug. He awkwardly patted my back

"I'll pick you up on the way back from Thomson's party. He said I could stay over" He smiled lazily "You have fun" He began to walk back to his van. I waved thankfully

"You too!" I called "And thanks again Robbie!" He waved back and climbed into his van. I watched as he drove out through the path that winded round the mystery shack and led him out the woods. I returned to the group who had began cooking.

"Hey Laura" Dipper casually nodded at me. "You want to help me fry the eggs?" he offered

"Alright" I agreed. I skipped up to the stove next to him and cracked an egg into the pan "How do you like your egg Mr. Pines?" I asked politely

"Soft, thanks" He replied. I Prodded and flipped the egg with a spatula until it was just right, crispy at the edges but with a soft yolk, perfect for dipping toast. I flipped it onto a plate and went back to check on how Dipper's egg was doing. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing when I saw Dipper's expression, and his egg. His tongue was sticking out in concentration and he furrowed his brow, as if it was extremely difficult. His egg on the other hand... It had split in two when he cracked it and there were splinters of shell.

"Uh, I'm not quite sure you're doing that right Dipper" I gently broke to him. In an attempt to save the egg I turned down the heat and picked out the pieces of shell. I put the egg shavings in the bin and, brushing of my hands, returned to dippers side.

"So how do you make an egg, then?" he mused, passing me another egg.

"Okay then..." I muttered. I never was much of a Teacher "So crack the egg on the side of the work surface, you can use a mug if you find it difficult.." he nodded in response "And when you open the egg keep your thumbs away, so it doesn't split" I added. He smiled, encouraging me to continue "then chuck the shell in the bin, and fry it on a medium heat. Got it?" He nodded

"Got it." He affirmed. I then went back to rescuing the other egg while he started the next one. I successfully somewhat moulded the split egg together, though there was still a slit through the middle. I suppose nothing can truly be repaired to it's former glory, can it? However, the quality in Dipper's egg had definitely improved. I helped Mabel lay the table and Dipper brought in the plates. "Laura why don't you unpack your stuff while we eat. I won't be long then I'll take you to get food at the diner" he smiled kindly "Do you need me to show the way? It's in the attic" He continued

"No I'll be okay, I'll see you guys later" I answered. They all bid me goodbyes as I pulled my bag up the oakwood stairs. I found the dimly lit room easily enough. It had a sort of charm to it, a cosiness that made you feel warm and safe. The sloping walls and small oval window added to the rooms charm. I began to unpack my things, I ran my hairbrush through my hair when I came across it. I also slipped a 20 dollar bill into my pocket, It was only fair I paid for the meal as I was already causing a bit of trouble with Robbie and all.

* * *

Dipper's P.O.V

I sat down next to Mabel at the dinner table, waiting eagerly for Grunkle Stan to tell us who the glasses belonged to.

"Okay" He began, taking a deep breath "When I was young I had a brother, a twin brother to be more specific" I couldn't help but gasp, why hadn't Grunkle Stan mentioned this before "My brother was very... curious. He was always noting things down. Working things out. Much like you Dipper" Stan nodded towards me. "about 7 years ago me and my brother got into a really big fight. He ran out into the woods, and at first I was glad to see the back of him. But he had been missing for quite along time, and I began to worry. So I went to search for him in the woods" Grunkle Stan continued "I found him deep into the forest, but he was not alone. There I saw Bill Cipher, standing over my brother as he begged for mercy. But my brother, Stanley was his name, knew just to much. Too much of a danger to Bill's existence. Stanley was banished to another dimension, and I have never seen him since" Stan shook his head in sadness "These glasses belonged to him" He explained sadly. He handed Mabel the glasses to look at, as I had already seen them.

"I best go" I stood up from the table "I'm really sorry you lost your twin like that, Grunkle Stan. I can imagine how horrible it would be if I lost Mabel" I empathized with the elderly con man. I clambered up the stairs and knocked on the hatch to the attic. "can I come up?" I called, respecting the guest's privacy.

"Sure" a muffled voice came back. I trample up the ladder and through to the attic. There stood Laura smiling at me through the dimly lit room, her bright bronze eyes shining. I led her back down the ladder, carefully watching so she doesn't trip. We crept down the stairs and I grabbed her grey coat. It smelt like warm campfires, in contrast to the soft strawberry smell of her hair. I kept her close to my side as we walked down the twisty path and into town, The same protective feeling spurring through me again. "Are you sure it's not a hassle to take me to the diner, Robbie could have brought some quorn stuff for me." she fretted

"It's no problem at all." I shrugged. She chattered away fr the rest of the journey. I laughed when she told me funny stories about Robbie's band, smiled when she talked about Cali, and the kitten she had back home, nodded when she ranted on about politics. She listened eagerly as I told her about some of the adventures Mabel and I had in Gravity Falls. We talked about everything from what we were getting for Christmas to prophecies and legends about creatures that lived in Gravity Falls. We finally reached the crooked old diner and I opened the door to let Laura inside. I went to get us a booth while she tiptoed at the bar to be able to see the menu's that were displayed along the side.

"What do you want to drink Dipper?!" she called I called back saying I'd have a Pitt Cola. I'd be sure not to let her pay for it all, we'd at least split the bill.

"Okay, that's 2 Pitt Cola's, A veggie burger and a side of fries then?" I could here Lazy Susan from behind the bar. "I'll get that to you" Laura thanked her politely and sat opposite me in the booth.

"Hey, you've got Mabel a Christmas present?" She quizzed, her big brown eyes locked on mine. I peered out the window to see Christmas lights shining from across the road.

"No" I answered "but the shops are open until seven, maybe we could take a quick look to see if there's anything she might like?" I suggested, shifting my feet nervously.

"Sure" Laura beamed "I need to get something for James, Robbie and granddad" Just then Lazy Susan arrived with the food and cracked open our drinks for us.

"It must be crazy for you living with all those boys" I chuckled, I'd always wondered how Mabel coped without mum during the holidays.

"It's not so bad" she sipped some of her coke, her eyes still on mine as she drank. "Gravity Falls looks so pretty at Christmas, don't you think?" She smiled, looking out the window at the people as they passed by with their arms full of Christmas shopping. The snow had settled on the roofs of small high street shops, as if they had been dusted with powdery icing sugar.

"It really does..." I mumbled in awe.

"Well then" She stood up, dusting herself off "let's do some Christmas shopping. After much arguing Laura finally agreed to let me pay for the meal. We slipped out the cosy diner, thanking Lazy Susan as we went. We strolled through the town, peering into shop windows in search of anything that might catch our eye. I noticed Laura shivering in the corner of my eye

"Are you cold?" I asked worriedly. She shook her head, but the chattering of her teeth sort of gave her away. I pulled my woolly hat off my head and pulled it down over her eyes. She laughed, pushing it back up with her gloved hands so she could see again. We eventually found a shop that looked worth visiting. Within twenty minutes Laura had found presents for all her family, but I was still looking for something for Mabel.

"C'mon Dipper, what does your sister like?" she groaned, beginning to grow impatient.

"Well..." I began "She does like headbands and earrings" I offered. Laura dragged me over to a stand full of earrings, where I began to search for a pair that Mabel would like. It took a good five minutes, but I found a pair of dangly strawberry earrings. It took another 10 minutes to find a headband colour she didn't already have. In the end I found I pastel yellow headband, which I didn't think she had. We were on our way to the till when Laura suddenly stopped

"Hey look charms for my bracelet!" She squealed "Woah there's so many. Ooh I wish I had time to look at them all!" She then proceeded to the till

"One sec, L , I forgot something. I'll meet you outside in a sec" I lied, she nodded and said okay, but looked rather confused.

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

I frowned as I scanned the shop for Dipper. No sign of him anywhere. I decided he must have already paid and would be waiting outside. I peered into my shopping bag to survey the items I had bought:

Woolly fingerless glove and a bottle of Lynx for Robbie  
A book and a bottle of Lynx for James  
A cashmere sweater for Granddad

They should like those presents I thought as I stepped out the shop door. I almost fell down the steps and on top of Dipper because I wasn't quite fully concentrating on where I was going.

"Careful there" Dipper laughed, steadying me. "I called a cab as it's getting dark"

"Okay" I said simply, to tired to argue about expensive cab fares. The carpool arrived and Dipper opened the door for me to clamber in. I yawned, and before you knew it I was fast asleep in the comfort of the cab.

* * *

Dipper's P.O.V

Laura had fallen asleep again, so I took the advantage to pay the driver for the trip before gently waking her up.

"Laura" I whispered "Were here" Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her big brown eyes staring back at me. She stumbled out of the car, drowsy with sleep and we hobbled back to the house. It was very quiet when we got in, so I assumed Mabel and Stan had already gone up to bed. I locked the door behind us and we crept up the creaky stairs. Laura paused under the door of the attic.

"Thanks Dipper" she smiled "I had a nice time" and with that she crept up the ladder, careful not to wake my slumbering sister. I returned to the break room and pulled on my PJs. After getting ready for bed I snuggled down with lots of blankets on the sofa and fell fast asleep, a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

Bill's P.O.V

"Aww how cute, Pine Tree and my very own llama on a date" I spat to myself. The stupid boy had no idea what he got himself into.

**Me: way to go Bill, ruin the mood**

**Bill: It's not my fault he's dating-**

**Me and Mabel: SHHHHHSSHHHH**

**Me: You'll spoil it!**

**Mabel: Now go away!**

**Bill: Fine *sulks off***

**Me: well there was some nice Christmas cheer there wasn't there!**

**Mabel: Yeah! But I wonder what Bill's planning...**

**Me: We will have to find out won't we**

**Mabel: I guess we will *Both walk off chatting**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Me: Oh yeah I'm stuck here until the story finishes. See yall next time**


	8. Deck The Halls - 8

**Oh oh christmas is coming**

**those elves and reindeer are running**

**and I just want you by my side**

**Helllooooooo everyone! Can't believe it's nearly Christmas wohhooo. although I'm probably on the naughty list now because I just ate half the Christmas cookies. My mum will murder me so if the next chapter doesn't come you know why. ANYWAYYSSS a/n to lil ol' gravity falls, who has been very supportive this whole time! Also you won the truth or dare comp - DIPLYSSA :D yeah I never thought about Lee actually, and Gideon who is sort of white haired or blonde or a mix of both I'm not quite sure :D Well anyway we found out alot of stuff last chapter, and that moment with Bill, there was that too. I hope he doesn't hurt anyone (we all know he will anyway but there is always hope!) So I decided to cut the leaving bit out because there was lots of DipperxLaura last night anyways. Also can anybody think of a good ship name for them because Daura is slightly oddballs. Lipper is just no. well anyway enjoy this Christmassy chapter!**

Laura's P.O.V

I clambered out Robbie's cosy van and we staggered through the snow, which had really built up overnight. Robbie fumbled with his keys until he found the red one, which was for the front door. I shuffled inside breathing in the nice warm air of the house. We crept through the hallway and peered into the living room. There sat my blue eyed younger brother, who was glued to the television screen as he played one of his favourite Jak game **(Has anyone else played Jak games? There awesome, seriously who needs GTA) **

"Sup squirt" Robbie greeted my brother.

"Nothing much." James turned round to face us "Did you two have fun?" He smiled

"Yep" I nodded "What did Granddad give you to eat?" I asked. It was my job to look after my younger brother, as far as I was concerned.

"Jacket patato, beans and corn on the cob" He responded, un-pausing his game and returning his gaze to the screen.

"Well" I began "I've got presents to wrap, and that history extra credit thing for the gifted young historians to do" I rolled my eyes "So I'll see you later" They waved goodbye and Robbie sat down next to James to play video games with him. I skipped up the stairs and into my yellow coloured bedroom. Yellow was my favourite colour. I sat down and pulled out the wrapping paper I bought last week. I also pulled out the bag of presents I had gotten when I was out shopping with Dipper. I smiled thinking back to the wonderful time we had. I missed him already. I sighed and picked up the cashmere sweater I bought for Granddad. I carefully wrapped it with the festive paper and tied a strip of ribbon around it. I labelled it and put it under the very small tree I had added to my room. I then did the same for Robbie's gloves and Lynx, then James' Book and Lyn. When I had finished I pulled out my phone and texted Dipper, I had forgotten to ask him who the glasses belonged to when we were out. A few minutes later my phone buzzed. I mumbled the text to myself. He wanted to meet up at 4 'o clock in the woods tonight, where he would explain everything. I sighed loudly to myself, I supposed I would just have to wait until then to find out. I then left the room to go and start my history project.

* * *

Dipper's P.O.V

I snapped my phone shut. I would meet with Laura immediately if I could, but I'd promised Mabel I'd find the perfect Christmas tree. I searched through the forest until I came across a tree which I thought would be perfect. I hacked it down using the axe we saved from the time Mabel and I were almost killed by a bunch of wax figures. When the tree finally thumped to the ground I strung the thick, frayed rope around it. Dragging the tree through the snow wasn't so hard, so I guess the training with the manataurs had paid off. Mabel squealed when she saw the tree. I was glad to see her so pleased with my efforts and she helped me drag the bushy pine tree through the hallway and into the living room. I unwrapped the tree and it's springy branches slashed out at us. I had to shuffle the tree back and fort until Mabel was happy with its adjustment. Mabel then brought in a box of pine cones and handmade ornaments, Grunkle Stan was to cheap to buy any. First we strung rows of shiny lights round the tree, Mabel refused to turn them on until it had been all put together so she could do a mini grand opening. I let Mabel hop up onto my shoulders to place the knit star on top of the towering tree.

"There we go!" Mabel bubbled proudly, stepping back to marvel at our handiwork. We then proceeded to decorate the hallway, where we hung a holly wreath on the door and threaded tinsel through the banisters that descended with the stairs. "All done!" Mabel beamed. I glanced at my watch, realising I only had 22 minutes to get ready and meet Laura I rushed up the stairs.

"I'm meeting Laura in 20 minutes, must get ready" I quickly shouted at Mabel, leaving a very confused looking brunette at the bottom of the stairs

* * *

Bill's P.O.V

Well, it would appear that pine tree is getting ready to meet Llama in the woods... I watched the boy rush up the stairs in the small glass orb I had in front of me. I swiped the air in front of my eyes to see Llama also preparing for the meeting in the woods. It's about time I warned those kids what they were getting themselves into.

**I know It's short but I didn't have much time today! I spent a while on the artwork which isn't really that good but it gives you an idea on what they look like. Plus it was drawn with a freehand mouse. yaayy! I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas eve! and encase you were wondering here is the song I was singing at the beginning of the chapter:**

watch?v=7XI27qKGoR8

**Enjoy ;P**


	9. The Ugly Truth - 9

**OH EMM GEEEE! It's Christmas eve, santa's coming tonight wooohooo! well anyway I'm obviously not gonna finish this story with a mistletoe kiss. It can't end yet - IT'S ONLY JUST BEGINNING MWAHAHAA. But as you all it is a very busy time of year - especially for me! well obviously there's Christmas, but the there is my bro's birthday (which is on boxing day) and my dad's birthday (which is on new years day!) so yep I'm busy busy! I might update tomorrow but probably not... BUT THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE! so enjoy this chapter and have an extremely merry Christmas yay!**

***note: yes I am always this perky***

Laura's P.O.V

I stepped out into the chilly snow, wrapped up in a hat, scarf and a pair of gloves. The wind blew against my face as I dragged myself through the woods. I finally came across the clearing, where Dipper was sitting reading his journal.

"Hey" I smiled sitting down next to him "Did you find out who the glasses represent?" I cut straight to the point. Dipper breathed heavily.

"Well, it was my Grunkle's twin, Stanley. But 7 years ago he was banished into another dimension by Bill Cipher..." Dipper scuffed his shoes on the log we were sitting on

"Is there no way we can get him?" I asked hopefully. Dipper sighed again and shook his head. I tipped my head back to look at the sky. It was almost dusk. "Is there no other way to stop Bill then?" I queried, desperate to find some kind of loophole.

"I don't know, maybe" He shrugged doubtfully. But we had to get Stanley back. There was only one day to stop Bill and it was tomorrow. I sighed, I would have to tell Dipper but I was so afraid. Afraid he wouldn't trust me. Afraid his kind brown eyes would be full of confusion, saddess or anger.

"Tomorrow is the only day we can stop Bill, and return him back to his human form." Dipper turned to face me in confusion

"Human form? Bill was originally human?! Why tomorrow, how do you know this anyway?" He puzzled, looking at me expectantly. I closed my eyes and drew a breath

"Because December the twenty fifth is the date that my father transformed into the demon we know as Bill Cipher." I answered all his questions in one go, leaving him to piece together the jigsaw of information I had just told him.

* * *

Dipper's P.O.V

I stared at Laura in shock. The sunset surrounded her, making her look nothing more than a shadow. A silhouette. Her words sunk into me and I realised that I had fallen in love with Bill Ciphers daughter. Suddenly a ringing cackling came down upon us and we looked up to see a yellow triangular shadow hovering above our heads .

"Hello there, Pine tree. Daughter, or Llama. Whichever you prefer." He cackled in his monotonous voice

"Llama" Laura snarled "I'm not your daughter. Not anymore" I turned to see the hatred and determination in Laura's eyes. But was it true? what if this was some kind of trap?"

"You doubt her?" Bill turned to face me "No need to worry about her betraying you, boy. She is for anyone against me" Bill had read my mind of course.

"Why would you think I would betray you" I looked into her confused and upset brown eyes. I couldn't help but notice they got darker when she was upset or angry. right now they were as dark as hell.

"What do you want, Bill?" I yelled, finally speaking up. Bill's eye slanted, as if he was truly insulted by what I had said

"I wanted to give you a demonstration of what would happen if you ever thought about overcoming me again." Bill lifted me into the air, and suddenly my mind zoned out.

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

I watched as my ex-dad lifted my first crush into the air with his psychic powers. I would have laughed at the situation if the matter hadn't been so serious.

"Let him go" I tried to remain calm as Dipper's eyes started to burn an icy blue. The yellow demon ignored me, instead he slashed the air in front of him. Dipper writhed in pain as a large cut appeared across his chest. "LET HIM GO" I shrieked. I knew I should try and stay calm. When I get angry, bad things tend to happen...

_Flashback_

_I watched with traumatised eyes as black tendrils encased my father. I screamed loudly as one came away from him and clawed at me. I scampered away but it was too late. It had already slashed open my skin, and some of the darkness had seeped in. The blood turned black as it oozed from my papery skin._

My arm started to burn, as it always did when I got angry. I pulled back my sleeve to reveal the blackened scar I'd had for as long as I can remember. Instead of biting back the power as I usually did I let it take over me. I had to remember I was in control. I raised myself up until I was level with my demonic father.

"Let him go." my eyes burned with hate for Bill Cipher. He ignored me once again. This time I fought back. A red beam sliced through Bill's string of power that grasped Dipper and he fell to the floor. Bill finally faced me.

"Guess you finally used the little gift I gave you then." His eye was a small, slit. and his body was glowing a soft red. "Careful you don't drain away to much of your life force or you'll end up like your friend down there. Remember I'll be watching you" and with that he was gone. He was right about my life force, I was exhausted. I slumped down to the ground next to Dipper and dozed of in the soft snow... I could feel myself falling down, down in a spiral...

**Woah O.o that was.. interesting. Laura Cipher is a pretty cool name though, huh? Haha she is like Raven Queen from ever after high, which I obviously do not go on because I am wayyy to old for that. *commentator voice* looks like Bill is still around, and with our two heroes hurt, how can Bill possibly be stopped?!**

**Anyways have a wonderful, magical, extra-mega-fantastical Christmas everyone! ;P :)**


	10. Waiting For A Miracle - 10

Dippers P.O.V

I stood at the end of the hospital bed. begging for a miracle. Just wake up Laura... that's my only Christmas wish. Laura looked so peaceful sleeping, and so still. I had a constant eye on the heart monitor, for she was so lifeless. I sighed and slumped into my armchair, the journal in my hands.

"there must be a way..." I mumbled flicking through the pages of the journal. soon after a doctor came in, a frown on his forehead and a clipboard in his hand. He cleared his throat loudly, as if I hadn't noticed him, and shuffled his feet

"So you say this was a bear attack? It is unusual at this time of year..." he droned, twiddling the pen between his fingers thoughtfully.

"Yeah" I nodded "We were close to a cave" I said, which wasn't exactly a lie. "We were both knocked out and fell into the snow. It's also how I got the scratch I had stitched up." I added. I thought back to how we were found. and how I... I couldn't protect her. We would've died if it weren't for Robbie...

* * *

Robbie's P.O.V

At first when I saw my cousin lying in the snow, by that Dipper, I was so furious. Of course I hadn't known what had happened. I couldn't stop replaying the scene in my head. Why didn't I go after her earlier? she hadn't told me she was going to meet Dipper, but I should've known. She usually tells me where she is going.

_My footsteps crunched on the icy path as I approached the woods, being practically dragged by Laura's dog, Cali. I pulled my scarf tightly around me as the snow thickened. Suddenly Cali stopped, her nose itching in the winter cold. She dashed across the snowy fields and stopped by a small stump. She started barking and digging franticly, her eyes seemed worried. Though Cali was just a Dog, when you looked into your eyes you could definitely see her emotions. One of the things I like about that dog. I walked over to see what was the matter was. I was so shocked to see the face of a small, pale boy deep within the snow. that boy was Dipper Pines. "Dipper!" I called, shaking his shoulders in an attempt to wake him up. His eyelids fluttered open an immediately filled with shock and worry. "Dipper" I began "Where is Laura? Where is my Cousin!" I bit my lip. I felt like I was going to be sick. He just shook his head and began digging frantically near to where he had been lying. I joined in, and Cali too was desperately trying to find Laura. After what seemed like forever I finally cam across something, Laura's grey boot sticking up through the snow. I glanced over at Dipper, I was amazed he was still digging. He must be freezing, but fortunatley colour was returning to his papery skin. I lifted up Laura from the snow and wrapped my scarf around her and exchanged her ice cold hat with mine._

_"We have to get her to hospital" Dipper croaked. I noticed there was blood stained on his face, I noticed. I wanted to ask what had happened but thought better of it. We piled into my van and I reluctantly handed Laura to Dipper, as I would have to Drive. Although I said nothing I new that Dipper was going to need some serious medication too. One question that plagued my mind was how were we going to be able to pay the hospital bills? I shook the thought off and tried to focus on getting Laura to the hospital. We ran through the hospital doors._

_"Help!" I cried " We need medical assistance right away!" I noticed Dipper swaying slightly, and I had a feeling he would soon collapse. Thankfully though, one nurse came straight away. With one look at Laura's Frozen eyelids and she led us through a series of corridors. I braced myself for the worst._

I couldn't get the image of Laura's ice cold body out off my head... I thought that - never mind. I abruptly pushed the thought from my mind. I glanced at the clock on the wall. I should go check up on Laura.

**Sorry this ones a bit short! I only had 40 minutes today ( I usually take 2 hours at least!) I hope you all had a very merry Christmas and a happy new year! I have to go back to school tomorrow :( Lets hope Laura comes out of that coma soon!**


End file.
